Social networking applications or websites allow users to communicate with one another, for example, using microblogging or the like features. Such microblogging has become a popular means for communicating, especially in view of the proliferation of the online social networking usage over the Internet. However, things can easily get out of control when many people post message on another person's online social networking wall. For example, a person just bought a new house and had her own birthday. Other people start posting messages such as “Congratulations!” and “Happy birthday” on her wall. In turn, the person responds to everyone, e.g., with a “Thank you!” individually. Such individual responses invariably result in some redundancy in the gesture of the person.